terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Cinadron, The Corrupted Queen
Cinadron, The Corrupted Queen is an hardmode post-mechanical boss. She is an tough one, even if you have to beat her before Plantera. She can also spawn without summoner item, with the spawning message of "Corrupted powers are lurking in the Underworld...". As soon you get to the Underworld (no matter when its day or night), she will spawn. That will only happen after the Mech-Bosses, and will stop when you enter War Mode. She can be summoned with the Cursed Fire Rune. Stats * 28000 / 35000 in Expert Mode * 10000 in Phase 2 (expert only) * 26 damage / 35 in Expert Mode * 10 defense / 20 in Expert Mode * 5 defense (only in Expert Mode Phase) * Cursed Staff: 20 damage per fireball / 30 in Expert Mode * Cursed Inferno Walls: 40 damage (expert only) * Is immune against Cursed Flames and the On Fire Debuff. The Fight When summoned, she rushes at you, dealing 26 damage. After rushing, she get stationary for an 5 seconds, shooting her staff, which will release an barrage of cursed flame balls, which will inflict Cursed Flames. When she is no longer stationary, she will rush at you again. It's not possible to leave the underworld, or getting far away from her. If you try, an cursed flame wall will toss you back, inflicting Cursed Flames. If you port back however, you will die instantly, with the message "Player escaped.". He will as well scream like the Wall of Flesh, when you do that. In Expert Mode, she has an second phase. After defeating her first phase, the message "The soul is all that remains!" will be shown. Her soul, which looks like an completely green flaming version of herself, will now shoot Cursed Inferno Walls. She will as well do both attacks from Phase 1, but faster. When she is defeated, she will just disappear without gore, similiar to the Angler. Drops * 10 (100%) * Treasure Bag (Cinadron) (100%, only in Expert) * 20-60 Living Cursed Flame Blocks/Living Ichor Flame Blocks * 10 Cursed Flames/Ichor * One of the below will drop: * Cursed Flames (33.33%, is now buffed to 46 magic damage) * Cursed Flame Staff (33.33%) * Corrupter's Bone (33.33%, can be dropped in both Corruption or crimson) Trivia * She was planned as Cinadron, Keeper of Underworld. But as SonicBurst looked at his Cursed Flames spell, he throught that he would "corrupt" Cinadron instead Lore * She is the queen of the Underworld. After the defeat of one of her strongest warriors, the Wall of Flesh, she got angry. Since the Ancient spirits of light and dark has been released, corrupted powers are trying to overtake the underworld. In an battle, she self got corrupted. Filled with anger and cursed flames, she lives in the now corrupted underworld. She tries to corrupt the rest of the world, beginning with the terralands. Can you stop her? Category:Hard Mode Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Hostile Monsters Category:Monsters